


Kinktober in Thedas

by Enby_Sapphire



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: BDSM, Female Ejaculation, Female Masturbation, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Male Masturbation, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex Toys, Smut, Spanking, Squirting, Threesome - F/F/M, dom!Michel de Chevin, sub!Celene
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:35:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26743723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enby_Sapphire/pseuds/Enby_Sapphire
Summary: Kinktober is here! I signed up for the first time ever and I hope, I can complete it!Various pairings and tags and I will update them when necessary. Please look in the notes for the whole list. :)
Relationships: Alistair/Female Cousland (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Cousland/Leliana (Dragon Age), Alistair/Female Warden (Dragon Age), Alistair/female Warden/Leliana, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Cullen Rutherford/Rylen, Empress Celene/Michel de Chevin, Female Inquisitor/Cullen Rutherford
Comments: 5
Kudos: 27





	1. 1. Blowjob - Cullen/f!Trevelyan

**Author's Note:**

> List:  
> 1\. Blowjob - Cullen/f!Trevelyan  
> 2\. Blindfolded - Alistair/f!Cousland/Leliana  
> 3\. Public Sex - Alistair/f!Cousland  
> 4\. Toys - Josephine  
> 5\. Mutual Masturbation - Cullen/Rylen  
> 6\. Spanking - Empress Celene/Michel de Chevin  
> 7\. Bondage - Bull/Dorian  
> 8\. Roleplay - Cullen/f!Inquisitor  
> 9\. Teasing - Varric/f!Hawke  
> 10\. Edging - Anders/Hawke  
> 11\. Begging - Alistair/f!Cousland  
> 12\. Foodplay - f!Cousland/Teagan  
> 13\. Pegging - m!Adaar/Cassandra  
> 14\. Hair Pulling - Rylen/OC  
> 15\. Sub/Dom - Fenris/Isabella  
> 16\. Orgasm Torture - Krem/OC  
> 17\. Home Video/Camming - Cullen/f!Trevelyan  
> 18\. Double Penetration - f!Amell/Alistair/Cullen  
> 19\. Body Worship - Solas/f!Lavellan  
> 20\. Eating Out - Cullen/f!Trevelyan  
> 21\. Sexting - Varric/f!Hawke  
> 22\. Quickie - Solas/f!Lavellan  
> 23\. Exhibitionist/Voyeurism - f!Cousland/Alistair  
> 24\. Size Kink - f!Cadash/Cullen  
> 25\. Choking - Rylen/Cullen  
> 26\. Multiple Partners - The Iron Bull  
> 27\. Lingerie - f!Trevelyan/Cullen  
> 28\. Anal - Alistair/Cullen  
> 29\. Sadism/Masochism - Dorian/Cullen  
> 30\. Mirror Sex - Michel de Chevin/Empress Celene  
> 31\. Aftercare - Rylen/m!Hawke

With a loud groan, his head fell back in his neck, his fingers clawed in the armrests of his chair. Flashes of pleasure shot through his body let him shiver and unable to speak properly. Her tongue swirled around the tip of his cock. He saw stars.  
"Dammit, Evie!" he managed to growl.  
She said nothing just lowered her head, a mischievous glint in her eyes. Cullen had no idea how this had happened but he sat here in his office, his hard cock out of his trousers and she kneeled in front of him. His doors weren't locked but he couldn't care less. Evelyn Trevelyan's lips were dark red and moist from saliva and his precum. And wrapped around him.  
Maker's breath, he couldn't bear this any longer.

  
He had known that she had a dirty mind but this...he never experienced anything like this. Her mouth was hot and wet, her tongue drew small circles on the bottom of his length. Then she sucked hard, lowered her head again. His tip met the back of her throat and she swallowed. Cullen closed his eyes helplessly when he felt her weak gagging. His muscles tensed. He wanted to come, needed to come.  
"Evie, please. Please let me..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence as one of her hands reached up and cupped his balls, massaged them carefully but determined.  
His mind went blank. All his senses were completely taken in by Evelyn, her mouth, her hand. Pressure built up in his groin.  
"Evie, I'm going to...I am...I...," he mumbled mindlessly. She hummed approving and took him down again.  
Cullen pressed his fist against his mouth and came with a poorly stifled cry. His hips snapped erratic up and down while he rode on the highs of his orgasm. At the edges of his mind, he noticed her swallowing and her soothing hands on his tights and his hip.  
Then he felt back in his chair with trembling limbs and sweat on his forehead. Cullen gasped for air while he waited for his vision to come clear again. He could hear Evelyn coming back to her feet. She chuckled.

  
"Wicked woman," he murmured fondly.  
"Of course, you like that," she laughed silently and started redoing the laces of his trousers.  
"I'm afraid I'm not in the condition to return that favour right now," Cullen whispered raising his head again. Evelyn completed her task, caressed his cheek with her thumb and smiled at him, her eyes full of love.  
Sweet Maker, how much he adored this woman.  
"Don't worry, love. You needed a break and a bit to relax." She grinned. "You can show me tonight how grateful you are."  
She bent forward to kiss him. From his point of view, he had a fantastic outlook on her cleavage. Cullen hummed into the kiss.   
"I assure you," he said after separating from her again.   
Evelyn winked shifty at him, then she walked around his desk to leave his tower. At the door that led to the rotunda, she turned her head again and darted a naughty look in his direction.   
"See you later, my dearest commander," she said with a voice as sweet as sugar. She left his office with a tempting swing of her round hips.   
"Maker's balls," Cullen groaned and hid his face in his hands.


	2. 2. Blindfolded - Alistair/f!Cousland/Leliana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takes place during the events of Origins, Elissa Cousland and Alistair have an established relationship. Everything else is just a scenario in my head. :)

Alistair had absolutely no idea how he had gotten in this situation. But right now he laid straight on his back in his tent, blindfolded and half-naked and with not one, but two women working on his body. There were hands on his chest and his hips, one pair of lips on his jaw and another pair kissing its way down from his navel to his trousers. A second body straddled him and rubbed over his hard cock. Alistair moaned. A female voice chuckled. Elissa.  
“You like it?” she asked amused.  
“Maker,” he answered helplessly.  
Lips on his chest, licking and sucking over his nipples. Unable to do anything Alistair breathed heavy and dug his fingers into his bedroll. Maker, this felt so good! Pleasure shot through his body and his cock twitched in the tightness of his pants. Teeth at his hips, nibbling. Fingers at the lacing of his trousers. A tongue dancing over the skin of his crotch. He groaned loudly as his cock sprang free.  
“Nice,” a second voice said.  
Alistair gasped for air. “Leliana?” he asked unsurely.  
No answer. But the weight of the second body left his hips and before he could do anything a hot mouth pulled over the tip of his cock. “Ahh!” He arched his back. Again lips and hands all over his sensitive skin, driving him nuts.  
“Do you want more?” Elissa asked silently against his ear.  
“Don’t stop, please!”  
She kissed him. Andraste preserve him! Alistair thought, he needed to come from this alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I' going on a weekend trip with my parents and my boyfriend, so, unfortunately, I will be not able to post No. 3 on time. The update comes Sunday and will be backdated.


	3. 3. Public Sex - Alistiar/f!Cousland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alistair wants some quality time. Elissa agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This little piece of work sets place AFTER the events of Origins, but BEFORE Inquisition. Can be seen as a sequel to Day 02 - Blindfolded, but doesn't have to.   
> It's not really public sex, unfortunately, I had no better idea and the Fucking-on-the-throne-Theme is indeed nice but was a bit too obvious, in my opinion...I'm sorry.

"We could be seen," she whispered with a chuckle.  
"Do I look like I would care?" Alistair answered smiling. He pulled her with him through the corridors of the Palast of Denerim. Being King and Queen of Ferelden left precious little free time, but he wouldn't allow his duties to have an impact on his marriage and the woman he loved.  
Elissa was more he would ever dare dream. She was the love of his life. It was highly probable that they would never have children of their own, but that doesn't mean they couldn't enjoy themselves.   
They passed the kitchens. Loud voices and the smell of food issued from there. Alistair stopped by an inconspicuous door. Elissa shot him a surprised look when he opened it but she followed him into the small room. It was dark in here. Before she was able to ask what he had in mind, Alistair closed the door again and pressed her against the wood. His kiss was hot and urging. She moaned softly. Clothes rustled, fingers stroked through hair, tongues danced. Alistair opened her shirt and cupped her heavy breasts with his large hands.   
"I want you," he murmured against her lips.  
Elissa flipped them both over and pushed him up against the door. She was a warrior with a tight grip. He loved her strength. With small hip thrusts, he rubbed his hardening cock against her. She chuckled again and kissed her way down his jaw and neck.  
"Here? Are you sure?"  
"Why not here?" he asked back.   
Fabric dropped down. Fingertips roamed about his chest, send a tingle down his spine. Alistair breathed heavy. Maker, he wanted, _needed_ , to fuck her. Now.  
He squeezed her ass and kissed her again. Together they sank on the cold stone floor. Alistair knelt over her, kissing and licking, sucking her nipples. She moaned and groaned her hands playing with the laces of his pants. 

"Take me!" she demanded.  
"Your wish is my command," he whispered, pulling down her trousers.   
He smelled her arousal and his cock twitched eagerly. Without wasting any more time he pushed himself inside her.   
"Maker!"  
He loved fucking her. Slowly he started moving his hips, kissing her again. She slung her legs around his waist and grabbed the hair in his neck, sighing low in his ear. Elissa was hot and wet and she felt so _damn good!  
_ " _More!_ "she begged, " _harder!_ "  
His length filled and stretched her perfectly. No man before him had made her feel so good. Alistair was wonderful in every way possible and she was more than happy being married to him. An sharing a bed with him. Or, in this case, a storeroom. Voices mumbled outside the door but they ignored them. All that mattered were their lips kissing and bodies touching and moving in unison. The ground was hard and cold but Elissa couldn't care less. She felt her orgasm building up in her core.  
"Alistair," she gasped, "please."  
Without a word he grabbed her hips and started pounding into her, hard and deep. Exactly the way she liked it most. Her fingernails scratched over his back.  
"Love, I'm going to cum," he panted slightly desperate.  
"Keep going. I'm near -" She dropped her sentence as her climax crushed her down und her hips snapped up.  
"Yes!" he grunted, pressing his face against the crook of her neck.  
They came together, gasping for air and moaning with low voices. But they had no time to recover. Once again voices draw closer to the door. Alistair kissed his wife.

"I love you. But we need to go," he whispered apologizing.  
"I know. And I love you too."  
They stood up hastily and redressed themselves. Careful they sneaked out of the room, unaware that they have been recognised by the giggling and well-disposed kitchen staff. 


	4. 4. Toys - Josephine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being the chief ambassador of the Inquisition is a tough job. From time to time, Josephine needs an opportunity to relax. To achieve that she has plenty of...things.

With a little sigh, Josephine closed the door of her chambers behind her. Working for the Inquisition was a unique opportunity she didn’t want to miss for anything in the world. But it was a tough job with long days and a ton of responsibility. And right now all she needed was some peace and relaxation.   
She removed her big golden necklace and opened the buttons of her blouse. Her shoes found their usual place next to the big bed. With slender fingers, she brushed over the commode. Josephine possessed some  _ naughty things _ in the bottom drawer. And she intended to use them tonight.  
Without rushing, she took off her clothes one piece at a time. She stroked her skin gently and hummed with a low voice. Then she cupped her breasts, played with her nipples and pulled them mildly. Her skin tickled, arousal grew up in her core. 

Josephine opened the drawer. _Ah_ _, so many lovely toys!_ Her hand hanged uncertain over her little trophies. _What to do? What to use?  
_ She picked a dildo of average size and made out of cutter glass. It was a natural imitation with a glans and prominent veins. Oh, Orlais was a rich seam for exquisite sex toys. Josephine owned so many beautiful playthings. Feathers and harnesses made off leather, a lot of different dildos, expensive oils, fetters, little braces for nipples or labia and even a gag. She was a naughty girl and loved it.   
Additionally to the dildo, she chose a flacon of oil and a pair of nipple braces. With a little smirk, she used them in her breasts and sat down on her bed. The glass was cool in her hand. She liked it cold and smooth.

One hand wandered over the glass phallus, played with the tip imagining a man laying next to her, waiting for her. Her other hand brushed down her stomach, stroking through her folds and touching her clit.   
She moaned a bit. Her cunt was already wet. Maybe there was no need for the oil at all. Josephine closed her eyes and rubbed harder. Little chills crept across her skin.   
Next, she knelt on her mattress and pushed two fingers at once up her tight opening. Teeth dug in her bottom lip. Sweet Andraste, she needed this. Without opening her eyes she grabbed the glass dildo and replaced her fingers with it. Slowly she lowered her hip down.

Josephine shivered with relish. The cool glass sent waves of lust through her body and made her sigh. She waited briefly, enjoyed the feeling of the dildo inside her, stretching her.   
Then she started riding. Gently at first but after a few moments with more passion. The tenous chain that connected the braced tinkled quietly with every move she made. She grabbed her breasts and massaged them while bumping up and down.   
Her lust burned on her skin. This orgasm would be mindblowing.


	5. 5. Mutual Masturbation - Cullen/Rylen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cullen and Rylen share an evening off duty after a tough day at Kirkwall. Rylen's body decides it's time for some action. Cullen's body agrees.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like really sucking at this. I don’t know. Maybe it wasn’t the best idea signing up for Kinktober while having a ton of stress in Real Life, suffering from a really deep depression episode, planning a house moving and writing this outside my native language.  
> Well, here I am digging my own grave...
> 
> That piece grew way longer than I originally planned and got pretty deep. And after all the deep talk were written my brain showed me the finger and went on stand-by. Sorry about that...

It was already late when they returned to his office in the Gallows. It had been a rough day with tons of clearing work in Lowtown, heated discussions with the city guard about shelter for the homeless and eventually an abomination in one of the collapsed buildings. They had to stroke it down but Cullen's ears still rang from its cries. Maker, how much he hated these buggers!  
Knight-Captain Rylen was at his side, as silent as he was himself. And probably just as tired. But there was still work to do. It never seemed to come to an end. Cullen opened his office door and let the other man from Starkhaven walk in. Then he followed. Rylen collapsed heavily into a chair in front of Cullen's desk and sighed.   
"Want some wine? I need a drink," Cullen offered.  
"Wine sounds good," Rylen nodded with closed eyes.  
He opened a bottle and filled two mugs, handed one of them to the Knight-Captain and sat behind his clutter desk. For some time none of them said a word, just took swigs and enjoyed the silence.  
Cullen eyed the man in front of him. He had grown quite fond of the templar from Starkhaven. Rylen was sort of blunt most of the time without being rude or impolite. It was refreshing having a person at his side who didn't beat around the bush, babbled about sacred duties and took matters in hands whenever needed. Rylen didn't mind getting his hands dirty. This attitude was greatly helpful.  
Besides this, the Marcher appropriated a dry sense of humour which never failed to make Cullen chuckle or laugh altogether. Since Rylen had arrived in Kirkwall a few weeks ago they had spent a lot of time together, even outside duty hours. He considered him as a friend. And Cullen had precious little friends.  
"Mind if I take off this amour? I'm done for today," Rylen asked out of the blue.  
Cullen shrugged casually. "Make yourself comfortable."  
Rylen started unbuckling the belts of his breastplate, then bracers and last his surcoat. Only in a thin linen shirt and trousers, he sat back in the chair and took a massive gulp of the wine.  
"Maker's ass, I hate abominations," he said grumpy and Cullen chuckled.  
"Me too. But we have to go back there tomorrow. There are still ruins that we need to examine," he answered in a low tone.  
"I'm bubbling over with joy," Rylen snorted.  
Cullen laughed again. "I thought so."  
He followed Rylen's suit and got rid of his heavy armour. Piece by piece he put it down on the top of his desk. The other man followed his movements with his piercing blue eyes. Cullen sighed satisfied as the weight lifted from his aching body.   
They fell in silence again. Rylen emptied his mug and Cullen refilled it without a word, receiving a thankfully nod from the Starkhaven templar. 

After a while he noticed Rylen shifting uncomfortably in his seat.  
"Something wrong?" Cullen asked.  
"Nothing to worry 'bout. Alcohol sometimes....does things to me," Rylen said markedly calm. Cullen arched an eyebrow.  
"Things," he repeated confused.  
"Yeah. Especially when I'm stressed and have...pressure, you know?"  
This time Cullen knitted his brow unsure. And then he became aware of the bulge in Rylen's trousers.   
"Ohh, I see," he nodded and lifted his look to the ceiling. Heat crept in his cheeks.   
"Sorry. I'm not always in control of this," Rylen murmured.  
Cullen chewed on his bottom lip.   
"You know, there are places in Kirkwall to...let off some steam," he said finally with a low voice. Rylen panted disinterested.   
"Brothels. No, not really my area."  
Cullen turned his gaze back to the other man. This situation didn't really seem to bother him. Rylen sipped his wine and looked at Cullen.   
"Hadn't any time for anything like this lately. To be honest, I didn't think that could happen now," he explained bluntly.  
Cullen shrugged uncertainly and sunk a bit deeper into his chair. His mind wasn't sure if he found this whole scene embarrassing or arousing but his body decided on its own. Heat diffused in his groin. He felt the flush on his cheeks deepened.   
_Shit_.  
He cleared his throat. When it came down to sex, Cullen was completely inexperienced. But taking matters in his own hands, that was something he was well familiar with. And since he became Knight-Captain and later unofficially Knight-Commander and had his private chambers he enjoyed this to the full. He also knew genders didn't matter to him. Rylen was a very attractive man. And sat now across from him with a boner in his pants.  
 _Maker safe his sorry ass.  
_ "You could try to sneak into your room. It's already late, there shouldn't be so many people in the hallways, " he offered with a soft tremble in his voice.  
"Maybe. But you forget that I share a room with one of my Starkhaven lads," Rylen answered shaking his head. Cullen rubbed his eyes.  
"You are right. Sorry."  
Rylen waved it off. They said nothing to each other for a couple of minutes. Cullens half erected length twitched from time to time. He curled his lips in disappointment.  
"You seem to be a bit...startled," Rylen softly pointed out.   
"Well, I haven't expected something like," he waved his hand vaguely in Rylen's direction, "this, to be honest."  
The other templar raised an eyebrow but said nothing.  
"Do you plan to do something about it?", Cullen asked now.   
"Not really. With a bit of luck, it disappears on its own," Rylen said nonchalantly.   
Cullen took his time finishing his mug and thrummed his fingers against the armrest of his chair. Rylen swayed his head from one side to the other as if following a melody that only the man was able to hear.

"Well, seems that I am not on the lucky side today," he said after a few minutes and sighed deeply. Cullen clicked his tongue.  
"And now?"  
Rylen shrugged carelessly.  
"I could...leave you alone here. I should go to bed anyway. And you would get some...privacy," Cullen suggested but Rylen gave him a pitying look.  
"Yeah, sure. Stand up and show me your hard cock you are trying to hide so desperate behind your desk," he said dryly.  
Cullen moaned and put his head back. Now he was completely hard, thank you very much.  
"How do you know?" he asked low and husky.  
"Come on, man. It's pretty obvious."  
He put his face in his hands, still unsure if he was more embarrassed or aroused right now. Cullen heard Rylen's soft chuckle. Maybe it was the tiredness, maybe the wine, or the fact that he liked the other templar from the bottom of his soul. A glance of his hidden curiosity about sex might have cropped out. Or his lust had silenced his sanity. Whatever it was.   
"How long?" he asked to trough his fingers.  
"How long what?" Rylen retorted perplexed.   
"How long since your last..." Again he made a vague gesture with his hand. The man from Starkhaven shot him a dirty grin which set his tattoos in motion.   
"Fucking or wanking?", he asked amused.  
"Take your pick," Cullen mumbled with burning cheeks. Rylen hummed thoughtfully.   
"Let me think. I had a bang the night before we left for Kirkwall. Nothing serious, that poor lass is...well, unsatisfied in her marriage. Parents gave her to a man twice her age because of money and so I am the lucky lad helping her out from time to time," he told with a small laugh.   
"And pleasuring myself? Well, on my first night here. In the lavatories," he added, grinning again. "Your turn."  
Cullen sighed and rubbed his brow.  
"I, ahh, have some opportunities since I've got my own room," he said without looking at Rylen.   
"That's about the fapping. And the other one?"  
Cullen didn't answer just turned his head aside to avoid the other man's gaze. But it didn't help.  
"Ohh, I see. You're missing a ton of fun, mate," Rylen said seriously.  
"I'm aware of that, believe me." Cullen clicked his tongue once more.  
"What's stopping you? Out there are lots of pretty lasses and ladies who would jump willingly in bed with a handsome man like you," Rylen wondered.   
By hearing this compliment, especially from Rylen, Cullens hard cock twitched again and this time he needed to repress a little groan. He closed his eyes for a second before looking back at the templar. Rylen stroked his thumb unwitting over the impressive bulge in his pants while observing Cullen.  
 _Maker, he was fucked.  
_ "And now you're looking as timid as a rabbit. What's the matter?"  
Cullen shook his head and hid his face in his hands again. He should go. Rylen knew about his hardness anyway. It wouldn't make any difference. But he didn't move just sat there and waited.   
"Cullen, look. We are both caught between a rock and a hard place. Literally." Rylen chuckled again. "So, talk to me. I don't intend to sit here all night with this boner in my pants."  
"It's not that easy, as you might think," Cullen grunted, "first of all, I'm not used to people being interested in my sex life. If we were in Fereldan Circle maybe it would be different but Kirkwall was a lot more...reserved. For mages _and_ templars," he explained.  
"Yeah, I've seen the big sticks you all have up your arses," Rylen replyed sarcastic. Cullen rolled his eyes. But inwardly he knew, the other man was right.  
"Second, in my case, it's about more than...women, you know?" he continued.  
"Well, that should make things easier for you," Rylen answered unfazed.  
Cullen shrugged helplessly. How he wished it were true.   
"I'm not good at this. Allowing closeness and friendly chatter. The things you need to get somebody in your bed."  
"I assumed that much. Actually, it's something that cannot be overlooked," Rylen snorted. Then he caught Cullens gaze and raised his brow anew. "A fereldan templar in the Marches, married to his work and without any close friends or family? Try fooling someone else, mate."  
Cullen let out a deep sigh. "You are quite attentive."  
"Perks of being the youngest of five and coming from a family full of pranksters," Rylen smiled at him. Then his expression grew more serious.  
"Listen here, Cullen. I am aware, we know each other just for a few weeks, but I regard you as a friend."  
For the first time since they had settled down in Cullen's office this evening, Cullen smiled. Truly.  
"Thanks, Rylen." The other man winked him. A bit shy Cullen dropped his gaze down on his desk.  
"You're my friend too," he whispered after a few seconds.  
"I guess that makes me special."  
Rylen changed his position, sunk deeper into the chair and stretched his legs, his hard cock clearly visible in his trousers.  
"Now that we sorted things out, what are we going to do next?" he asked interested.  
"I don't know," Cullen answered slowly.  
"Well, for my part, I want to get rid of this already." Rylen pointed at his groin. "It starts to get annoying."  
Cullen made a surprised noise.  
"It _starts_ to get annoying?" he repeated in a sceptical tone. Rylen's mouth twitched in light amusement.   
"Let me say, there is also another reason why I am in this situation," he smiled.  
"Do I want to know this reason?"  
Now Rylen laughed deep in his chest, the sound shot right trough Cullens body and into his hard cock which reacted with an excited jump. He clenched his teeth to prevent making a noise. This man drove him mad.  
"Maybe. It is the same, why I wanked myself off the first night here in Kirkwall," Rylen chuckled, his Starkhaven accent grew a bit thicker. Cullen got goosebumps.   
"Fine, you made me curious. Spit it out," he relented. Rylen's grin became saucy.  
"Well, I have a weak point for handsome men."  
Cullen blinked, completely taken by surprise. His mind went blank. All he could do was sitting there and staring at the man in front of him.  
"You said that," he mumbled finally.  
"What?"  
"Handsome. You said that. Twice."  
Rylen nodded slowly with a stern look upon his tattooed face. Cullen felt his blush coming back, his cheeks and ears burned from embarrassment.   
"Yes, I did because it's true. And you didn't snap and threw me out of your office. Look at us both," Rylen said carefully.  
Mild anxiety built up in Cullen's stomach, he licked his lips. But he held the other man's gaze.   
"And what does this mean?", he asked nervously.   
Rylen shrugged. "Does it matter? Is that the most important question right now? We like each other. We are comfortable with each other. Or am I mistaken?"  
Cullen shook his head immediately.   
"No. No, you are not. And I, ahh, find you rather attractive," he whispered. Rylen's expression changed from a mildly concerned look to a comforting smile.  
"That's pleasant to hear," he said sounding appreciative. Cullen hummed simply.  
"Then, let's go one step further," Rylen suggested.   
"What do you mean?"  
The Knight-Captain seemed to run out of patience. He rolled his eyes.  
"I mean, just forget about decency and modesty. I am rock hard for nearly an hour now and as much as I enjoy talking to you. I am done with talking. Let us take care of our needs. I need to come and I need it now."  
Something burned in Rylen's light blue eyes. It let Cullens pulse quicken and his erection jerked painfully. He moaned under his breath. The way the other man looked at him. He felt appreciated, he felt _desired_.   
_Andraste preserve him!  
_ "You're sure?" he breathed nervously.   
"Now or never. You decide. Stay here with me or stand up and go back to your chambers and we will never speak about this again," Rylen offered.

Cullen took a deep breath. And came down to a decision. _Now or never.  
_ He shifted his chair back and stretched his legs, knowing that Rylen was now able to see his hard cock as well. The man from Starkhaven nodded with a hint of a relieved smile.   
"Could you lock the door?", Cullen asked, his voice hoarse.  
"Sure."  
Rylen stood up, the key clicked silently. Cullen closed his eyes and let his shaky fingertips brush over his erection in his pants. Maker, he was craving for a good wank.   
"It's alright. Just relax. You know what you like. What you need. Take your time." Rylen's deep, calm voice filled his mind and settled his nerves. The trembling of his hands began slowly to disappear. Cullen rubbed over his bulge with new enthusiasm. Small lightning bolts of pleasure shot through his body. He hummed pleased.   
"Open your eyes for me?"  
By looking up he saw Rylen watching him captured and mirroring his movements. The shared a short smile, fully taken in by their sensations.   
"Wanna see him?", Cullen asked low. Rylen nodded.  
They unlaced their pants simultaneously. Cullen sighed at his own touch. He had waited too long. How many weeks were gone since his last time? When he saw Rylen pulling his dick out of his breeches Cullen's eyes grew wide.  
"You're big," he said with slight admiration. Rylen shot him a dirty grin.  
"Just look at yourself, mate."  
They started stroking themselves in a low steady rhythm. Cullen had been circumcised but Rylen was not. Every time his fist sunk down to his base the foreskin revealed the tip of his cock, dark and with small drops of precum. Cullen was fascinated.   
"Tell me what you like," Rylen mumbled with his dark voice, "do you prefer pressure? Tempo? Massaging your balls?"  
Cullen tipped his head back. With a hum, he closed his eyes again and tried focusing on the movements of his hand.  
"I like taking my time," he whispered finally. "Slow strokes, caressing my balls and rubbing my perineum. I also like a tight grip and right before I am about to cum, I stop everything with my thumb on my tip and wait. And then I start anew."  
He heard Rylen's soft laughter. His cock twitched again at this sound.   
We're a pleasure-lover, aren't we?" Rylen asked chuckling.   
"I would like to see that. But not today. Right now is not the time and place. Maybe later," he continued.   
Cullen nodded casually. His strokes became more determined. He wasn't in the mood for slowly either. The muscles of his legs and his back tightened.   
_Maker, this one would be good.  
_ "You should see yourself," Rylen told him, "with that blush on your cheeks and your hand on your cock. I wanted to see that since my first day here. I suspected you would be quite a sight."   
Surprised Cullen opened his eyes again. Rylen smiled at him while running his thumb over the head of his cock, spreading the precum.   
"You imagined me? Back there, in the lavatories?" he asked. The answer was a grin and a wink.  
"Well, yes. Was pretty tricky not to wank me off every night because of you."   
Cullen's cheeks burned hot, as well as his lust in his groin. It wouldn't be long now. He could feel everything drawing together inside his body. His breath came in short thrusts.   
"Speak to me," he pleaded. "Tell me, what do you like."  
Rylen's deep laugh sent shivers down his spine and Cullen nearly lost control.   
"When touching myself I like it short and hard. Nothing is better for me than fucking my own fist. But with another person? Just like you, I like taking my time. A lass with small and smooth hands playing with my balls and massaging me? Andraste's ass, I love that."  
The Starkhaven templar grunted. It sounded like him being near to the edge. Both men looked at each other.   
"Let it go. It's alright. You are safe. Just let it go," Rylen whispered and Cullen came undone.  
His hips snapped up, he bumped into his fist and spilt his seed all over his chest and stomach. He moaned helplessly seeing stars. On and on he stroked his cock, riding out his last waves of the orgasm. Then he slowed down, his arm came to rest. When he looked back at Rylen, the other man hat bitten down on his bottom lip to prevent making any sound. His right arm pumped intense up and down his length.  
Cullen couldn't help himself. He wanted to see Rylen come. And more. He wanted to see the other man come _because of him_. He wanted to make him come.   
He wanted to feel Rylens skin under his touch and wanted to taste his lips. Hearing the heavy panting and the low voice with this thick Starkhaven accent next to his ear. Holding him in his arms and perceiving the movements of this strong body.   
_Maker, he wanted all of this. He wanted Rylen.  
_ "Come fo me, please," he murmured.   
Rylen smirked briefly with closed eyes.  
"You have no idea how often I imagined you saying that,", he answered huskily. And then Rylen climaxed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be continued (maybe...)


	6. 06. Spanking - Empress Celene/Michel de Chevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celene has needs and Michel the Chevin can meet those needs.  
> He is a good servant of Her Grace. She is a good girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, huh, that was fun, actually. :D  
> I can't believe I really wrote that pairing. Sweet Maker, I'm going to hell for this...but at least with free drinks. *sips her honey wine*

SMACK!  
Wood met flesh. Pain stung on her skin. The paddle raised anew.   
"Count!" he ordered.  
"One"  
SMACK!  
"Two," Celene said. Her fingers clung the footboard of her bed. She closed her eyes to focus.  
SMACK!  
"Three."  
A warm hand stroked over her backside, followed by a low hum. She got goosebumps.   
"Good girl," Michel whispered. Then he hauled off again.   
SMACK!  
"Four."  
The chevalier continued. Celene's mind sobered down. There was nothing in her head, just the stings on her asscheeks and the counting. That was what she needed. And Michel de Chevin was the perfect man for it. He was absolutely devoted to her. She could trust him. Even with such...delicate things.   
SMACK!  
She hoped he would make her come tonight. Maybe they would fuck when she was lucky.   
SMACK!  
"Six," she mumbled.  
"Louder!"  
"Six!" she repeated.   
SMACK!   
_Seven. Eight. Nine. Ten.  
_Wood landed clattering on the floor. Michel grabbed her roughly at her shoulders and turned her around. Celene saw him grinning his blonde hair still perfectly in place. His calloused thumb brushed over her bottom lip.  
SMACK!  
He slapped her on the face. Hard. Celene saw stars. Her cunt ached in want.  
"Eleven," she said self-acting. He nodded.  
SMACK!  
"Twelve."  
He hit er alternately left and right. She kept counting. When she reached twenty he stopped and cupped her naked breasts, massaged them. Celene sighted briefly.   
"Tell me what you want," Michel commanded harshly.  
She took a deep breath.  
"I want to cum. I want you to fuck me. Please, good Ser," she whispered in a begging tone.   
The chevalier cocked his head.   
"Why should I?"  
Suddenly he shoved her back on her mattress.   
"Get down on all fours! Spread your legs!"  
Celene followed immediately and lowered her chest on the bed. His fingers found her cunt, played with her folds, rubbed her clit. Then he bumped two fingers at once inside her and she moaned.  
"Shut up, girl!"  
She bit her tongue. She wanted more of this. Making Michel angry and risking him going away without finishing her was not her plan. He deprived himself of her tight hole and Celene nearly sobbed.

  
SLAP!  
His fingers hit her hot wet cunt and her clit. Lightning bolts shot through her body but she didn't make the mistake of making another sound.   
"Didn't you have an order?", he asked provocatively.  
"Twenty-one," she gasped.  
SLAP!  
"Twenty-two."  
The moisture of her lust dropped down on the bedsheets.   
SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!  
Short hart blows landed on her sex. Celene wasn't able to count this fast but he didn't seem to mind. But her mind followed her order anyway.  
_Twenty-three. Twenty-four. Twenty-five. Twenty-six...Thirty-one. Thirty-two...  
_She could hear him grunting with every hit.   
_Thirty-five. Thirty-six...  
_She was near. Tingles went all over her skin. Every inch of her body hurt because of her desperation.  
SLAP! SLAP! SLAP!  
Michel's fist in her hair, pulling her head back. Strong and uncompromising.   
SLAP!  
Celene screamed on the top of her lungs when she came. Liquid shot out of her cunt and sloshed on the floor. The man behind her growled avidly.   
"Good girl. Such a good girl," Michel hummed while riding out the heights of her orgasm with small circles on her clit.  
She collapsed on her bed with shaking limps. He rolled her on her back. Their gazes met.  
"The good girl deserved a reward."  
With a dirty grin on his face, Michel started opening his trousers.  
_Maker, yes!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, I REGRET NOTHING, OKAY?!  
> To be continued...


End file.
